Azram Slak
Captain Azram Slak is an Illithid pirate and the captain of the N'ghathrod. Description Azram Slak has a wooden peg replacing his left foot, which he had lost in battle. Azram wears pirate attire and carries a rapier that he does not know how to use, for stylistic reasons. A seasoned pirate, Azram is patient and strategic. If in an unfavourable situation, he waits until the best moment to act. Possessions The Illithid keeps in the N'ghathrod's stateroom several art pieces and depictions of the places he has visited. History Before Azram was turned into an Illithid via ceremorphosis, he was an elf. Although he has no memories of his past, he retains some of the elven sense of beauty. Before becoming a pirate, Azram lived in an Illithid colony. Some time ago, Azram Slak's ship was captured and left marooned for the crew and the derelict ship to rot away. After several days, the Illithid had to resort to eating the brains of his crew in order to survive. After it killed four of his crew members, the remaining crew fled and escaped. Azram Slak then proceeded to wait in his lair for the appearance of other food sources. Innate Spellcasting (Psionics) Captain Azram Slak's innate spellcasting ability is Intelligence (spell save DC 15). It can innately cast the following spells, requiring no components: * At will: detect thoughts, levitate * 1/day each: dominate monster, plane shift (self only) Captain Azram Slak is a 10th-level spellcaster. Its spellcasting ability is Intelligence (save DC 15, +7 to hit with spell attacks). Captain Azram Slak has the following wizard spells prepared: * Cantrips (at will): blade ward, dancing lights, mage hand, shocking grasp * 1st level (4 slots): detect magic, disguise self, shield, sleep * 2nd level (3 slots): blur, invisibility, ray of enfeeblement * 3rd level (3 slots): clairvoyance, lightning bolt, sending * 4th level (3 slots): confusion, hallucinatory terrain * 5th level (2 slots): telekinesis, wall of force Actions Tentacles Melee Weapon Attack: +7 to hit, reach 5 ft., one creature. Hit: 15 (2d10 + 4) psychic damage. If the target is Medium or smaller, it is grappled (escape DC 15) and must succeed on a DC 15 Intelligence saving throw or be stunned until this grapple ends. Extract Brain Melee Weapon Attack: +7 to hit, reach 5 ft., one incapacitated humanoid grappled by Captain Azram Slak. Hit: The target takes 55 (10d10) piercing damage. If this damage reduces the target to 0 hit points, Captain Azram Slak kills the target by extracting and devouring its brain. Mind Blast (Recharge 5–6) Captain Azram Slak magically emits psychic energy in a 60-foot cone. Each creature in that area must succeed on a DC 15 Intelligence saving throw or take 22 (4d8 + 4) psychic damage and be stunned for 1 minute. A creature can repeat the saving throw at the end of each of its turns, ending the effect on itself on a success.Category:The Great Arcana Totality Category:Sea Category:Dead Devil Beach Category:Evil Category:NPC Category:Piracy Category:Pirate